Chanyeol's
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Chanyeol lega sekali acara Birthday Party miliknya berjalan lancar hari ini. Dan sekarang, ia malah merindukan Bayi mungilnya. Abaikan summary hehe. Chanbaek, Baekyeol, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Exo, Shounen ai, boys love


Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Chanyeol sampai diapartemen setelah acara pesta ulang tahunnya bersama para penggemar tadi.

Ia merebahkan dirinya disofa, memejamkan matanya beberapa waktu dan tersenyum mengingat acaranya hari ini sukses.

Ia senang sekali, masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya disaat usianya tidak bisa terbilang muda lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sayang, Chanyeol jadi merindukan kekasihnya.

"Baekhyunnie~" Ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan parau, ia begitu merindukan kekasih manisnya itu.

Namun saat ini ia hanya sendirian, sejak tadi sore Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pergi kerumah orang tuanya. Dan Chanyeol yang tak bisa menolak kemauan kekasihnya itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"Huh, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Bee" Ia berbicara sendiri lagi, ia lelah tapi begitu merindukan Baekhyun.

Ia rogoh sakunya dan menyalakan ponsel dengan cepat. Ia melakukan panggilan dan menunggu untuk beberapa detik tapi tak dijawab.

Ayolah, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun belum tidur. Anak itu pasti tengah main-main dengan ponselnya dan membaca semua artikel tentang ulang tahun Chanyeol.

"Bee, meng-" Belum selesai ia mengeluh, sebuah panggilan video muncul dilayarnya.

Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol menggeser layarnya, merapikan tatan rambutnya sedikit dan bersiap menyambut kekasih manisnya.

"Baekhyunnaaaa"

Baekhyun disebrang sana tersenyum, tangannya melambai dengan begitu semangat hingga membuat Chanyeol begitu gemas.

"Hey tampan"

"Bee, aku merindukanmu"

"Uh, aku pulang besok pagi Yeol. Sabarlah"

"ck. Kau tega meninggalkanku. Aku sedang ulang tahun sayang"

"Yeol~ tapi ini sudah malam. Kau tega membiarkanku menyetir seorang diri tengah malam?"

"ANI! Jangan sekali-kali kau keluar dari rumah tengah malam seorang diri!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Ia tahu sekali Chanyeol akan mengatakan itu. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar posesif. Lagipula, tanpa Chanyeol tahu sebenarnya pun ia sedang tidak dirumah orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana acaranya tadi?"

"Tadi? Ah, tadi sangat menyenangkan. Aku beruntung sekali memiliki Eri"

"Ne. Jangan sekali-kali kau mengecewakan anak-anakku eum. Aku yang akan memukulmu"

"Ne chagiya~"

Chanyeol tertawa senang. Ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum walau bantal dilehernya kini mulai terasa tak nyaman.

"Ah, kupikir kau akan membuat kejutan dan tiba-tiba datang" kata Chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak bantal dilehernya.

"Yeol, mianhae"

"Tak apa sayang, eomma pasti tengah rindu berat padamu"

"hn. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Eomma"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum, bahkan Chnyeol mengusap-usap layar ponselnya tepat dipipi Baekhyun terlihat. Ia merindukan bayi mungilnya.

Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu tadi pagi bersama Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja rasanya kurang. Ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu sekarang, ia ingin memeluknya, bahkan mengujaninya dengan kecupan juga jutaan kata cinta.

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol memulainya lagi, menghentikan nyanyian Baekhyun disebrang sana yang terdengar begitu menenangkan

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya"

"Chanyeollie~"

"Bee" Chanyeol memanggilnya lembut, masih mengusap-usap layar ponselnya karena ia tak bisa menyentuh langsung wajah kekasihnya.

Ah, atau Chanyeol susul Baekhyun saja? Tidak. Eomma Byun akan memarahinya kalau bersikap nekat seperti itu.

"Katakan lagi, seperti di pesan ulang tahun yang kau buat. Katakan kau mencintaiku"

"Saranghanda"

Chanyeol tak perlu meminta dua kali, tak harus juga memohon seperti itu sebenarnya. Karena, tanpa Chanyeol pinta pun, sebenarnya Baekhyun akan terus mengatakan kalau ia mencintai lelaki itu.

Keduanya tersenyum, sampai Chanyeol sadar akan sesuatu. Sepertinya ia kenal dinding dibelakang kekasihnya itu.

"Saranghae"

Matanya mendelik dan hampir keluar. Didepan wajahnya, entah ia mimpi atau tidak ia melihat Baekhyun. Begitu manis dengan senyum menawan seperti biasanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya. Karena setahunya Baekhyun ada dirumah orang tuanya. Dan itu tidak dekat!

"Aku menunggu didepan sejak tadi. Aku bahkan melihatmu pulang"

"Astaga. Kau pasti kedingingan. Kemarilah"

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol langsung menarik kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukan. Apa-apaan dengan menunggu diluar? Diluar itu sangat dingin, dan Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun.

"Astaga Park Baekhyun, kau pasti kedinginan eum"

"Hehe, sekarang sudah hangat"

Baekhyun menyamankan pelukannya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak kerumah Eomma?"

"Tidak. Eomma bilang ia harus kerumah nenek bersama hyung"

"Ya tuhan, kau bahkan berbohong padaku"

"Mian" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh setelahnya, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan sama sekali tak bisa memarahi anak itu.

Keduanya terus berpelukan, dengan Chanyeol yang kini juga menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Yeol,"

"hn?"

"Saranghae"

"ya. Aku tahu sayang. Aku juga begitu mencintaimu"

Chanyeol langsung menciumnya dibibir, menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan tangan hangatnya. Baekhyun menyukainya, dan ia hanya tersenyun sambil membalas Chanyeol yang baru saja melumat bibir atasnya.

Dan itu tepat ketika pergantian hari dimulai. Kini Chanyeol berulang tahun, dan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang memberinya hadiah.

Oke, ciuman itu sebuah hadiah kan?

"Aku mau hadiahku yang lain!"

"aku tidak bawa ha-TURUNKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

Ah, Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tahu apa yang dirinya sendiri inginkan.

End.

Happy Chanyeol Daaaaay *lopelope

Maaf ya aku ga edit lagi typo-nya hehe *sungkem

 **With Love,**

 **Peachybloom**


End file.
